Necromancer
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: They said no one must ever bring back the dead, but sometimes the red ribbon of fate cannot be broken even in Death. But what happens when one is brought back?


Necromancer:

Chapter 1:

Maybe it was all her fault that she came back, brought back by her own selfish greed. Upon her grave stone it said 'REST IN PEACE' But how could she rest in peace when she held so much regret when she died. A wish never granted even when at deaths door. She could never accept that she died with having no regrets.

The girls name was Hatsune Miku. In legends long ago, it said that she had beautiful long teal hair, skin so perfect she looked like a doll, and a voice which healed all. A beautiful Diva who's voice could heal the sick or injured and left the mind calm. But, her angelic voice was rumored to be cured, that if you angered her, she'll sing a melody to turn you insane. The lies spread like wild fire and the once loved Diva who brought happiness to all she could, was soon wanted as an evil witch who wanted to enslave all mankind. Through many years the girl ran though her homeland of Japan to escape the hunters, tired and worn she was about to give up all hope and except her death. It wasn't until a boy wandering in the forests found her. Instead of alarming anyone close by the boy took of his jacket and covered her. Seeing how her feet were bleeding and cut he picked her up as she did not fight back. She didn't have the strength to anymore.

The boy brought her to a small temple hidden by trees and bushes. It almost looked abandoned if it wasn't for the small flickering of candle light left on inside, a sweet smell wafted though the air which made her stomach rumble. The boy brought her inside and put her down gently as if she was a snow flake. Now in proper lighting she could see him now. He was very handsome indeed, with messy blond hair in a small ponytail, blue eyes which shone in the candle light and a warming smile which made her feel at peace. 'Who are you.' She asked the boy who gave her a cup of hot tea, she didn't want to take it but she hadn't had anything to drink in days. The boy didn't reply. 'You aren't going to tell the others about me?' Miku asked timidly. The boy went out the room and came back with bedding. Then disappeared again only to appear with some hot food. Ah, so that's what she could smell before. The blond boy said down across from Miku with the food and was about to start eating, it wasn't until Miku spoke up again that he finally looked he was listening. 'Hm? Ah sorry, I tend to zone out of everything when I'm concentrating. Sorry. Let's see, what were you saying?'

Miku sighed and asked the same questions again. 'Me? The name's Kagamine, Kagmine Len. I live here by myself so what's the point of trying to tell someone you're here when there is no one else. I mean there's a small village from here but they're still a bit far by foot. And I have heard about you miss witch Hatsune.'

Miku froze from eating when he said the word witch but he only laughed at her reaction. 'Witch or not, I prefer not to believe in such tales until I see it happen. People have seen you heal people with your voice, I'm not sure on that but I'll take it for now. People say you can also curse those with your voice, but none have admitted to seeing it thus far unlike the healings. So since no one has actually seen you use your voice to place a curse, and given no evidence towards it, I don't fear you at all, miss.' The boy was calm and kind, it was like he was the one using his voice to put her at ease instead of her.

She found it strange at how trusting he was towards her, wasn't he even worried that she might hurt him and runaway? 'I can tell you're a nice person, and since your legend started out with stories of you healing people I doubt you'd hurt me. If you ever so desire to leave the door will always be open.'

Miku looked at Len with her mouth slightly open. 'Can you read minds?' She pointed at him slowly and he couldn't help but laugh. 'No, I wish I could though. I can tell what people might be thinking with their face and eyes. They say the eyes are the doorway to the soul after all.' Len then finished off his food and got up to put his dishes away, taking Miku's with him. 'Come on now, I'll put on a hot bath for you so you can clean up. I'll be cleaning up in here so just give me a shout if there's a problem.'

Miku looked at him with her emerald green eyes with slight suspicion but eventually took his hand and followed him to the bathroom. He left with a slight smile and wandered back down the hall. She couldn't help but stare at his back as he walked, his hair shone golden even in the dim evening light lit by the candles. It looked so soft and smooth even if it was looking a little messy. Miku thought to herself on how much she wanted to touch it, to run her hands though it and take out his small ponytail, at these thoughts she felt her heart skip a little. She stopped and placed her hand on her chest. 'I must really be tired…' Shaking her head Miku got into the hot bath and felt like this was the first time she was able to relax in weeks.

When she started to feel her eyelids drop that's when she thought it was best to hop out and get ready for bed. The thought of having a bed after a bath made her smile, it really has been a long time since she was able to sleep under a roof. Miku slipped on the clothes the boy had provided and wandered back into the room where he had set up her bed. Much to her surprise she saw him fast asleep on top of the futon, he must have over worked himself and fell asleep as soon as he decided to take a rest. Miku gave a small chuckle , pulling the blankets over him she then snuggled down next to him. She wouldn't have been able to move his body to a bed of his own so sleeping next to him was the best option. Besides, sleeping next to another person was…

'Warm….' She muttered softly as her eyelids grew heavy and drifted into a sweet sleep.

The next morning came quicker then expected, to Miku it felt as though she had only just put her head on the pillow. Opening her eyes she expected to see a wall but instead she was looking at something cerulean staring back at her, it was the boys eyes. Miku found herself staring back at him since it was as if she was trapped, gently he brushed the hair out of her face with a small smile on his face. 'Good sleep?' Len spoke so softly and kind to her that she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming but nodded without a word she wouldn't break eye contact. 'That's great to hear you slept well too, to be honest I thought I was still dreaming when I saw such a beautiful girl next to me.'

Miku felt the blood rush up to her cheeks slightly but eventually looked away as if shy, she found it hard to believe he thought the same thing. 'Anyway, I should be getting breakfast ready then' Len got up and gave such a large yawn that Miku couldn't help but laugh at the face he made. 'Hungry?' he turned around and smirked at her. It was strange, how she had only get spent a day with Len aa=nd already felt so close, so at ease…If giving up her life as a singer and healer was all it cost to continue living with this boy everyday for the rest of her life, it wouldn't be that bad, thought Miku as she got up to join him.


End file.
